Taking Her From Me?
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Flora, Layla, and Musa are in a band called Winx at 22 years old and VERY popular their boyfriends Helia, Nabu, and Riven are the same age and have a band called The Specialist all the boys want the Winx and all the girls want the guys will this tear them apart?
1. Famous

"Our band is a hit we have concerts at 22!" Musa said.

The Winx Musa, Flora, and Layla were all ready to perform.

Flora had pink socks that went to her knee caps with green ankle boots and a green tang top with a pink leather jacket and green mini skirt and her hair down.

Layla had light blue skinny jeans with light blue strapless top with light blue knee high boots with her hair in a high pony.

Musa had a red long sleeve shirt with a white mini skirt and white heels with a red mini jacket and her hair down.

Musa had a base guitar and did back up singing. Layla had drums sometimes base guitar and also back up singing, Flora had lead guitar and lead singer, most of the time all the girls sung lead and their boyfriends were the same way.

The girls walked on stage and the crowd went crazy.

"HELLO GARDENIA!" Layla yelled.

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU IF YOU HEAR SCREAM!" Musa said.

The crowd screamed loud.

"I DONT THINK THEY HERE LETS GO WINX!" Flora said as the girls were walking off stage.

The crowd got louder and Flora said "AW much better here is our famous song 22!"

(22 By Taylor Swift)

Flora: It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh, uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

All: Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Musa: Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22

All: It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Layla: Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

All: Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22 (oh, oh, oh)  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22

Flora: It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Layla: Oh oh yeah hey!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah, yeah

Musa: It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene

All: It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

The crowd went wild for the young trio.

Flora said "Ok now for our boyfriends the young 22 group THE SPECIALIST!"

Layla kissed Nabu, Flora kissed Helia, and Musa kissed Riven for good luck on the cheek.


	2. Song 2

The guys had the music play and started right away.

(Love Like Woe By: Ready Set)

All: Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!

Helia: I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

All: 'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Nabu: 'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

All: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Riven: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

All: It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Helia: 'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

Nabu: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Riven: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

All: Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

Helia: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Nabu: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Riven: She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

All: Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

The girls walked on stage and rolled their eyes and smiled then kissed their boyfriends, then leaned on their boyfriend.

A they walked out they went to the after party.


	3. After party and disagreement

"Hey guys awesome job!" Jason said.

"Thanks that song came so easy to us when we saw our exes at the park and then some girls haten on us cause they saw who we were."Layla said.

Riven looked at Musa and said "Um Ex?" with slight annoyance in his voice.

Musa said "um? OH look strawberry cheesecake your favorite!"

Layla laughed and said "Yo Nabu CHECK OUT THAT DANCE FLOOR!"

"Nabu sat on the couch next to Helia and said "We are SO tired we are going to chill here."

Flora grabbed Layla's arm and said "Look a place next to the dj! lets boogie!"

the two ran over and danced and was joined by Musa.

Helia notaced the girls arguing.

"Back off Derik I CAN protect myself and I will get my boyfriend!" Flora said.

Derik force kissed Flora and when Layla tried to move him Derik knocked Layla into Danny who force kissed Layla.

Musa was about to run and get help but Eric stopped Musa and forced kiss her.

Helia, Nabu, and Riven helped their girlfriends and took them home.

Musa, Layla, and Flora shared a mansion.

The guys lived only about 5 minutes away.

**Morning**

"Ok any new songs?" Layla asked Musa.

"Not one do you have a idea Flora?" Musa said looking at Flora to find her head on the desk drooling and sleep.

"FLORA!" Layla yelled.

Flora shot up and said "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Musa and Layla just laughed.

Flora said "Oh our song could be star struck" Then she held up papers and gave a copy to Musa and Layla. After they read it they agreed to learn it.

Flora got a text from Jason and dropped her phone.

"What'd it say?" Musa asked.

Flora responded "The crowd wants us to become one band with the Specialist!"

**Later**

Flora had her green dress pink jacket and pink heels with her green messenger bag, her hair curled down.

Layla had a light blue shirt that said SWAGGER JAGGER! and breen jeans with light blue ankle boots and a green Gucci bag.

Musa had her red mini dress with a black belt around the waste and black ankle boots with a red Gucci bag.

"I LOVE THEM I REALLY DO BUT I WILL NOT DO THIS!" Musa yelled.

Jason was calm and just said "Musa the crowd will go crazy!"

Helia came in with a white t shirt and gray jeans with white tennis shoes and said "I refuse."

Riven came in (Season 4 outfit) annoyed and said "Look punk if you think I will go through with this you are 1 second away from a a..."

"RIVEN!" Nabu said.

Flora said "This is all i'm going to say "Lie to the writers who own cheetah bête and I will singlehandedly hurt you" Then all the girls walked out the guys followed behind.


	4. Jealous? Really?

**1 month later**

"I'm glad we don't have to deal with Jason making the Specialist join our band." Musa said.

3 cute guys came up to the girls.

"Hey" the brown haired guy said, and continued "This is John, Ki, and i'm Jake." he said shaking hands with Layla.

Jake had brown hair dark skin guy Ki went up to Flora, he had black hair, and John went up to Musa, he was a blond.

"They are CUTE!" Flora said.

The guys gave the girls their number and said "We are The Rockers Daddy we are a band and saw you all signed up for the Band To Band competition and wanted to say good luck."

The girls laughed and Musa said "I like the name."

The girls gave them their numbers and said "We could be good friends."

When the girls got home they saw the guys sitting on coach.

Flora put her hands on hips and said "What?"

Helia said "We got a call from some friends by the name Ki, John, and Jake and said that you like them!?"

Musa said "We gave them our number because they were cool to hang out with and so we gave them our number as friends!?"

"Sure you did" Riven.

Layla said "Did you learn the song for the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Nabu said.

The girls looked at each other and said "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT!"

The guys yelled "YES!"

The girls smiled and the guys left.

"This concert will be the BOMB!" Musa said.

The girls went to their rooms and went to bed Layla fell asleep watching Gold member, Musa fell asleep watching a movie called Higher Learning., and Flora watched Twilight.


	5. Hey!

The girls walked on stage ready to perform.

(Grow Up By: Cher Lloyd)

Flora & Musa: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Layla: I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops  
We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload  
We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode!

Musa: And I when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs  
We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms  
Love the stuff we got it,  
We got it all up in the room  
Paper chasing, yeah we buying everything we want

Flora: Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

All: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

All & Crowd: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

All: Do ya, do ya, do ya know what I mean  
I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen  
Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean  
Every time you talk grrr, it makes me wanna scream

Layla: I don't know what you heard 'bout me  
Don't remember holding out my pinky  
I'm gonna finish off all these MCs  
Like they were my cup of tea

All: I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
(I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops)

Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

All Specialist: Bullseye again  
I got 'em in a target  
Put 'em in a pocket  
Put 'em on a market  
That's the way we did  
You can see the way  
I walk and I talk it  
Every time I show her what I got  
I'm sprung, I don't want to grow up  
Forever young  
No, why I don't ever wanna leave you  
Better believe me, trust me  
Cher you're the one  
Gonna make all the people  
Got up in the hard papers  
Wanna hear it that beat  
Are we gonna dump like this  
Leaning bend the body on the run  
And then they gotta turn and twist  
I guess it's time for pictures and my close up  
I can do this to the infinity  
Yo, pray I never grow up

Winx: We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

The crowd loved them.

As they walked off stage.

"Hey Ki!" Layla said happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you got to the concert!" Flora said hugging Jake.

"Oh it is so good to see you!" Musa said to John.

They all talked at a lounge.


	6. Saddness

Flora woke up in Jake's arm on the couch. "Uh?" Flora said looking around "This isn't our house?"

Flora saw Jake and hopped off the couch and said "Oh No Helia can never find out."

Flora saw Layla with Ki and Musa with John and woke the girls up, together they went home without waking up The Rockers Daddy.

**home**

All the girls were in tears.

"Wait *sniff* my phone its Nabu? Layla said.

Hello?

No!

That's not what happened!

we saw them at the concert and-

You ain't goen to interrupt me!

Look we saw them at a concert and next thing we know we wake up at their house!?

thank you!

bye.

Layla said "I told them everything and they believe me!"

The girls sat on the couch and looked at old pictures.

"remember our first tea part when we were 4?" Musa said

**Flash Back**

"Hi guys!" 4 year old Flora said in a pink poofy princes dress with a hot pink bowa and a pink and green crown.

Musa walked in with a red poofy princes dress and a red crown and red bowas.

Layla had a light blue poofy princes dress with a light blue crown and green bowa.

All the girls ran past their parents who were talking and to Flora's room.

"HI MYA!" All the girls yelled to Flora's 45 year old maid.

"Hello girls" Mya said back as they ran down the hallways.

When they were in Flora's room they took something out of a mini duffle bag.

Flora had cookies and cupcakes on the table.

Musa took out little ham sandwich in small triangles, and their were enough to hold the girls over til dinner.

Layla took out 3 cups and plates.

The girls poured tea into cups and made plates with 1 cookie 1 cupcake and 3 little triangle sandwiches.

"Could you please pass me another cookie?" Flora said to Layla.

"No I may not, now you are being greedy." Layla said.

"please" Flora said.

the girls laughed.

"Girls dinner!" Yelled Flora's dad.

"Do you want to join us for dinner Daisy?" Flora asked her doll.

"YEAH!" Layla said.

"Come on Daisy!" Musa said.

Flora picked up the doll and the girls and doll went downstairs for dinner

**End Of Flash back**

All the girls laughed at the thought.

Flora's phone rang and she answered.

"Ah!, Fine...DONT CALL TEXT DONT EVEN COME TO MY HOUSE YOU SOME OF A BI..."

"Flora!" Musa and Layla said.

Flora hung up in tears.

"Flo did Helia break up with you?" Musa asked.

"Yes!" Flora said crying.

Layla and Musa looked at a text.

"OH HELL NO!" Musa and Layla yelled.

"What?" *Sniff* Flora said.

Musa said "Riven broke up with me over the phone!" she said crying.

"So did Nabu." Layla said.

"We should sing that song we made!" Flora said.

"What song?" Layla said.

"Playa Boi!"(Spelled it like that on purpose that is how it is spelled in the song tittle) Flora said.

Musa grabbed her bad girl outfit and so did Layla and Flora and was ready to have a acoostic performance.

The girls went out side and set up their stuff on the yard.

"Ready?" Layla said.

All the girls nodded and begin.

* * *

**please Review if you like if you don't please dot review.**


	7. A Song For you

(Playa Boi By: Cher Lloyg)

Flora: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Layla: Them boys always acting so mean  
Hands down in the dirt, don't come clean  
Like a hole and a three letter donkey

Musa: Ring the bell, let me teach you something  
Cause your mama never taught you nothing  
Call Pharrel cause you keep on frontin'

All: Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

Flora: Can't touch me liar  
I'm fire, you and all your tricks expired  
Your ride really needs new tires  
Vroom tire!

Musa: You like my kicks? Lemme kick ya  
Like a Twilight fan Imma bite ya  
Turn around lemme cee-lo forget ya

All: You like my kicks? Lemme kick ya  
Like a Twilight fan Imma bite ya  
Turn around lemme cee-lo forget ya

Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Layla: He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

All: (If you want me looking your way)  
Layla: Baby gotta gets real  
(If you want me ready to play)  
Imma have to feel  
(If you want me looking your way)  
Flora: Baby gotta gets real  
Musa: Yeah go and get real

All: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance

No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

All the girls clapped and cheered and some was yelled "PREACH!"

The girls laughed at stage of those comments and some of the guys were laughing and some was just mad, the girls got what they wanted because The Specialist was their.

Helia said "They was really waiting for a reason to sing that song."

"You think?" Nabu said.

"We have to tell them off with a song." Riven said with a evil smirk.

The Rockers Daddy had come to see the Winx but the girls just yelled at them and cursed them out.


	8. Pay Back

(Tonight, Tonight)

Helia: It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Nabu: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

All: I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis (Points to the girls)

Riven: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

All: You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Riven: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Nabu: It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Helia: Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

All: Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

The girls was really mad now and each of them slapped their boyfriends (Ex now).

Musa took out a tazer and said "I should really shove this up your di..."

"MUSA NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU DONT SAY THAT!" Flora and Layla yelled

The girls stormed off.


	9. WRITERS BLOCK!

The guys went to visit the girls and apologize.

Flora, Musa, and Layla forgave them and told them if they pulled another stunt like that they would die.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short writers block you know how that can be! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
